Ghist Rahim
Dossier History Yielding to the gentle pull of the Compact -- along with much-needed financial compensation -- Ghist’s mother Gehana submitted herself into the hanar’s eezo experimentation programming whilst pregnant. Gehana’s lover had been entangled in multiple relationships, which she had not found out until after she was pregnant, and once she knew he took pains to avoid her. Unhappy and with little family support, she decided that releasing her child into hanar custody would be best for her future. It helped that she felt as though she were contributing to a civic duty, relieving her feelings of guilt and regret for giving up her first child to be raised by others. Surviving his infancy without any tumors or other medical complications that arise with eezo exposure, Ghist was one of the few drell who survived the program to move on to assessment testing and general education. Much of his youth was spent in an extremely private hanar government facility where he was raised from infancy to harness and control his biotic power to its fullest. Combat training and strategic thinking were also heavily incorporated into his curriculum, along with teamwork activities. More often than not, Ghist found himself in the role of leading these teamwork activities, which eventually evolved into leading teams on military ventures on behalf of the hanar. Unfortunately, there was an incident where he and another high profile member of his team came to a head. The mission failed as a direct result of Ghist abandoning the objective in order to turn on the disruptive teammate, getting the rest of their teammates to agree with him, albeit reluctantly at first, that their teammate required an ‘attitude adjustment.’ They killed their teammate before returning to their handler, and Ghist was temporarily removed from active duty with a note on his profile requiring intense therapy and socialization before being cleared to return to active duty. This amounted to Ghist being given a year to ‘cultivate a better appreciation for all that he and his cohort are fated to protect,’ in the words of the mandated hanar therapist. He was sent on regular trips out into a well populated city to simply meet people and experience things that he’d rarely had a chance to see, much less try before. It did very little to promote in him any sense of empathy, but it did give him a more broad lesson on how to interact with civilians and how they tend to think. It made him wonder what life would have been like outside of his duty to the Compact, and what he would be able to do if he were to just disappear from service one day. Rather than face the possibility of assassination in the wake of defecting, he decided to ask for reassignment on a long term job off-planet without an accompanying team. He knew well enough what his therapist and handler would need to hear before they cleared him for duty again, and fed it all to them just as quickly as they could eat it up. He was given leave to work as a solitary agent on the Citadel…. Right before the Citadel underwent an attack by Sovereign and the geth fleet. His deployment was delayed until the Citadel was cleared for habitation again, and this time he was released with new standing orders -- to begin a discreet inquisition into Commander Shepard’s claims. Ghist flew to many of the locations Commander Shepard had been seen during Saren’s campaign, interviewing various witnesses and reviewing footage that had been caught of the Commander and her team. After Commander Shepard’s death and apparent resurrection, Ghist’s mission pulled him along on a long, mysterious trail of destruction and conflicting accounts. At some point -- once Liara gained control of the position of Shadow Broker -- leads became sparse, and Ghist lost the Commander’s trail more than once as the Normandy ventured into territory he didn’t dare follow through. It’s only once the turians officially come under attack and the invasion began in earnest that Ghist was called back to Kahje to prepare to protect the hanar home planet in the event of a reaper attack. The reapers reached Kahje before Commander Shepard attempted to use the Crucible for its intended purpose, and Ghist was one of many who were forced to abandon their posts when it appeared that they had no chance of saving the planet from being overrun. When RIFT was set into motion, the hanar ambassador saw it as an opportunity to show themselves as prepared to contribute just as much as the existing council races. They made their resources available to RIFT, and among those resources were the services of Inquisitor Ghist Rahim. He’s motivated by both duty and the knowledge that even if he were ever to find himself in the position to announce himself Independent from the Compact, there wouldn’t be much to enjoy about freedom in the event of mass galactic extinction. Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Player Character